


Connected

by softiebun



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiebun/pseuds/softiebun





	1. Discovery.

**_5 years old_ **

  
'Here you go, Sweetie.' Loki smiled as he gave Dusk a pendant; It was shaped like a crescent moon, with a glowing teardrop-shaped gem in the middle. With that, Loki began to examine his wrist. It was evident that he was looking for something.

'Daddy? What are you looking for?' Dusk asked, his small mind filled with curiosity.

'It's supposed to be here by now..' Loki sadly mumbled to himself. Suddenly, a name appeared.

'Ah, there we go!' Loki smiled. Dusk looked at him, confused.

‘You see this name?' He pointed at Dusk's wrist, 'That's your soulmate!' Loki smiled.

Dusk gasped, 'My.. soulmate?' He asked, starry-eyed. Loki nodded. Dusk read the name.   
  
Comet.   
  
Dusk had a puzzled look on my face. He read it aloud. 'Who's that?' He giggled.

'Your soulmate, Dusk.' Loki laughed.

'But... I don't know him!'  
  
'You'll meet him eventually, Dusk.'

 **  
** **11 years old**

  
  
'Let me see!' Luna violently grabbed Dusk's arm.

'Ow! Luna that hurt!' He laughed a bit and hit her in the head.

'Man up, baby!' Luna laughed, 'Now let me see!'

'Mmm.. fine!' Dusk unwrapped the bandages from my arm.   
  
'Comet. Oh! I like their name! It sounds amazing! What do you think they're like?'   
  
'Mmm... I'm hoping they are kind, but I don't want to set high expectations. I don't want to be disappointed if I find out they aren't what I thought they were.'   
  
'That's... actually pretty smart-'   
  
Dusk giggled.   
  
'Here, look at mine.' Luna flashed him a smile while taking off the bandages.   
  
'Stereo. Hm... cool name. You're the type of person to set expectations, what do you think he's like?'   
  
'Don't just assume the type of person I am! But yeah, you're right. I just want him to be like dad. Tall, kind and heroic!'   
  
'Heroic?'   
  
'Brave, not afraid to show any type of emotions.'   
  
Dusk giggled, 'What if he's not like that?'   
  
Luna shrugged and got a little quieter, 'I'll be disappointed.. but won't complain. I have been thinking about him for a while and that's the only way I've been able to picture him. I understand If he's not but that's all I've really wanted.'   
  
Dusk looked away and thought for a moment. The only way he could picture his soulmate was kind. He didn't have high expectations for his soulmate, all he wanted was their love and attention. He didn't care if they were a little rude, a little sarcastic or even sadistic. All he wanted was to be loved and cared for. He didn't mind of his soulmate was hated, unpopular or even ugly. Luna's voice stopped his train of thought in its tracks.   
  
'Dusk?'   
  
'H-Huh? Yeah?'   
  
'Do you think I'm setting high expectations for myself?'   
  
'Of course not!'   
  
Dusk pulled Luna into a hug.   
  
'I think those are reasonable expectations.'   
  
'But.. you barely have any expectations... Am I doing something wrong? A-Am I being bad?'   
  
Luna began to panic, she easily over thinks things. Anxiety is such a hard thing for her to deal with, she panics over things and thinks shes doing something wrong. Loki and Dusk always reassure her she's OK and everything she's doing is OK.   
  
'No! Of course no, you're doing what you see fit and that makes it perfectly fine..'   
  
Dusk hugged her tight, forcing her head into his chest.   
  
''Listen to my heartbeat.'   
  
Luna did as told, eventually calming down. Dusk may not have high expectations for his own soulmate, but he does have high expectations for Luna's. He hopes her soulmate could take amazing care of her just like Loki and him. He hopes that they'll protect her as well as they do. He hopes that her soulmate will love her as much as they love her and appreciate her as much as she should be appreciated. Dusk hopes her soulmate will know how to comfort her, know how to deal with the mess that is his sister. 

  
**15 years old**

  
Luna walked down the hall, head held high. New school, new opportunities. It was unfortunate that Luna got separated from her brother for most of the day. No one to comfort her, No one to calm her down if she panics. Luna had to learn how to function on her own eventually, it's inevitable. Might as well learn at a young age. She began to think about all the opportunities she could have and what it could lead to in the future. Maybe she could join the debate team like her brother? Or maybe even student council! But the thought of speaking in front of thousands of kids made Luna's stomach turn. Publicly speaking her own opinion made Luna so happy but thinking of all the eyes glaring, judging every word and movement she makes it just... made her feel dizzy. Luna stopped in the middle of the hall, trying to regain control of her own thoughts. A piercing, semi-deep voice stopped her anxiety fuelled thoughts.   
  
'Are you alright, miss? You look a bit pale...'   
  
'H-Huh.. yeah, I'm alright.-'   
  
'Are you sure? I could get you some water if you wish..'   
  
Luna turned around to look at the tall boy. He had midnight blue, fluffy hair with dark blue eyes. He wore a camo jacket with a grey tank top underneath, black jeans and grey high tops. He had headphones around his neck that was connected to, what seemed to be, an iPod. He also wore a military chain necklace. Luna laughed nervously and smiled.   
  
'A water.. would be nice.'   
  
He took a water bottle out of his backpack.   
  
'Here, take this. I always keep extras just in case I find an anxiety fueled idiot like myself.'   
  
He giggled softly.   
  
'You seemed to have panicked a little, you're the new girl, correct?'   
  
Luna quickly nodded.   
  
'You must be nervous about meeting others. Don't worry, everyone here is super friendly. Except some minor kids, they have a whole group to themselves. The student council president is an asshole but I'm forced to get along with him being the vice president 'n all. I can deal though. I've dealt with much worse.'   
  
Luna smiled slightly.   
  
'Oh yeah! My name is Storm. What's your name, stranger?'   
  
'My.. name? O-Oh! My name is Luna Eclipse.'   
  
'Oh! I recognize that name! mm...'   
  
Storm began to search through his backpack. He pulled out a magazine with her father on the cover. Luna recognizes that magazine, her dad became a local star because of it. Her and Dusk did as well, since he talked about how proud he was of them.   
  
'This is your dad, right?'   
  
Luna nodded, 'Yes, that's my dad.'   
  
'Your dad is like... my hero! I've always wanted to be a general. But with my physique, I don't really think it's possible for me to do any physical activity, much less be a general.' He laughed a little, 'That's why I'm in student council. Debate is kinda my thing. You'd think a cowardly ball of anxiety like myself couldn't ever do anything, but you'd be wrong. You'd actually be surprised at what balls of anxiety's like us could do.'   
  
Luna giggled to herself.   
  
Storm smiled at her, 'I think you have the potential to become an arguing, opinion-filled believer like our president.'   
  
Luna giggled as she began to walk off. Storm followed behind smiling.   
  
'If you want, you can come sit with me and a few friends of mine. There is Asteroid, Breeze, Sapphire and José. There are a few more friends of mine but they choose to sit with other people. Their lose, I suppose.'   
  
Luna looked at him, 'That would be nice. Thank you for the offer, I'll take it into consideration.'   
  
'You sound like your dad and it's making me fan girl, stop it-'   
  
Luna laughed, 'I'm sorry, I can't help it!'   
  
Storm laughed with her. He couldn't stop smiling.   
  
'Ah! I cannot wait for you to meet everyone! But.. we better head to our separate classes. Don't want to be late, now do we sweetie?' Storm giggled.   
  
'Of course not.. I'll see you at lunch, yes?'   
  
'I hope so! Bye, Miss Luna!'   
  
Storm ran off and Luna began to walk to her class. She repeated the class number over and over in her head, '401'. Luna stopped at the door of her class, she was immediately greeted by an overly excited teacher. Luna immediately was not happy to be here. She sucked it up and politely said hello to the teacher, walked into the classroom and sat in a seat. A few students stared at the unfamiliar girl but returned to their spaced out glazes to the chalkboard after a few minutes. Instead of focusing, Luna drew into her empty notebook. Filling them with ominous, mysterious, cheerful, cute, and even gory drawings. Sometimes drawing her soulmate and how she pictured him. After a long 45 minutes of History, the bell rang. Students gathered their things and headed to their separate classes. This process continued until lunch finally arrived. Luna gathered her things and headed off to the cafeteria, filled with hungry, excited teenagers ready to converse with their 'friends'. Luna spotted the dark haired boy from afar and quickly walked over. She nervously stammered out the word, 'Hello!' and awkwardly sat down next to Storm. Then laying her head onto the lunch table.   
  
'That wasn't a greeting I was expecting-' Storm said giggling.   
  
'It's not funny! I'm really nervous and this cafeteria filled with teenagers the definition of "too excited" isn't helping.'   
  
Storm's snickered slightly.   
  
'Well, anyways... these are my friends,' Storm said with a smile, 'Asteroid, Sapphy, Breezy, José, this is Luna. She's the new girl. Luna, these are all of my friends. Or so I call them.'   
  
A soft, high-ish pitched female voice caught Luna's attention.   
  
'What? Are we not worthy of having our names repeated?'   
  
Followed by a stern, low-ish female voice.   
  
'Shut up, Sapphire'   
  
Which was also followed by giggling and a low, male voice. He had an French accent that made Luna smile.   
  
'Be nice, Breeze.'   
  
Everyone at the table was giggling, Sapphire played her seemingly soft, light blue ponytail. Breeze kept glancing at, what seemed to be, a guitar case. José kept his eyes on Storm, smiling. Storm kept telling stupid jokes and making everyone laugh. Luna focused on the boy with pastel purple hair.   
  
'That must be Asteroid,' Luna thought to herself.   
  
She stared for a moment. He was reading a high-reading-level book and he laughed softly every once in a while. He seemed like someone Luna used to be friends with, maybe in a past life.   
  
'Hello? You're.. staring at me..' His voice made her feel safe, Luna wasn't sure why but... it just did.   
  
'Oh! I'm sorry, how rude of me..' Luna managed to speak out.   
  
'It's alright, I get it a lot. I'm Asteroid.'   
  
Luna giggled softly, 'I figured.'   
  
'They're getting along!' Storm shouted, 'I'm so proud!'   
  
Everyone giggled.   
  
'Anyways, what were we talking about?' Storm questioned.   
  
'Uhh.. I dunno.' Breeze nervously replied.   
  
'Ah, right! Council idiot!' Storm said enthusiastically.   
  
'Leave him alone, Storm,' Sapphire grumbled. 'He's a sweet guy. You just don't see it.'   
  
'Right, like I should believe that. He's an asshole, he's a bully. He literally gets away with anything.'


	2. Chapter 2

Breeze, Sapphire and Storm argued back and forth for around.. 20 minutes. How the student council president was an asshole or not an asshole. What he did, how he did it, how he does or does not get away with everything. Back and forth they went, It gave Luna a headache.    
  
'Is this what you do everyday?' Luna asked.   
  
'Not everyday. It comes up every now and then. Other than that, we actually have lives to talk about. Lives that don't include that ass.' Storm replied.    
  
'Well... I mean, You sure do argue a lot about 'Council Idiot'. Who is he?'   
  
'No one important--'   
  
'He's the student council president. He's actually very important. He's--'   
  
'A fucking nuisance.'    
  
Storm and Breeze argued back and forth for a bit until finally, Asteroid stepped in.   
  
'He's actually very kind to new students and his friends. Storm and him don't exactly get along. They never have.''Ooh.' Luna replied. 'Makes sense.. I suppose.'   
  
'It should make complete sense!' Storm cried out in anger. 'Him and I shouldn't be allowed in the same room! We argue constantly!'   
  
'You are the VICE President of the student council, AND you're in the debate club. You're SUPPOSED to argue.' Breeze snapped back. 'And You and him would get along if you would just get your head out of your ass and actually TRY to talk to him!'   
  
'You tell me that constantly! I've tried SO hard, he's just too damn stubborn!'   
  
Once again, Breeze and Storm argued back and forth.   
  
Luna interrupted them, 'Um... who is this guy you're talking about anyways?'   
  
The all shouted, 'Council idiot!' in unison... well, all except Sapphire.   
  
'NO-- What's his NAME?!' Luna shouted back.   
  
'Council idi-'   
  
'STEREO. HIS NAME IS STEREO. STOP CALLING HIM COUNCIL IDIOT YOU DUMMY.' Sapphire howled.   
  
Everyone in the group looked at her.   
  
Sapphire breathed in, 'I have a close relationship with him and his brother. Please, Stop calling him council idiot. Call him something decent?'   
  
'Fine, I'll stop calling him council idiot.' Storm groaned.   
  
'Thank you.'   
  
•Luna POV•   
  
Everyone grew quiet. The bell rang and everyone scattered to their separate classes, As did I. I kept repeating, 'Stereo' in my head as I walked. My soulmate. Could I finally be able to meet my soulmate? For now, let's leave him alone. 'I wonder how Dusk's doing right now..' I think to myself. Though it may be hard to be without him, I think I'll be OK. I now have a few friends to help me out with troubles... I hope. I walked the hallways, looking at the beautiful blue walls... midnight blue, I think. I headed off to my classroom. Once I arrived, I was greeted by a male teacher. He had the look of a stereotypical hipster. Beanie, beard, glasses, all the good stuff. He was surprisingly good-looking for a teacher working at minimum range… poor him, having to teach sweaty high schoolers. He didn't look like he'd be a teacher at all, he looks like he'd be a good life coach. But, nonetheless, he's teaching a math class. I shook his hand and sat in a seat. The classroom made me feel safe. The cream walls, the sugar cookie smell... it all reminded me of my grandma's house. The way she used to hold me close, tell me how beautiful I was and give me a sugar cookie... that, or a cake, brownie, or anything she had baked recently. I'd never felt happier in my childhood life then when I was at her house, but suddenly... she passed away. No one knew why; it's not like she was unhealthy or anything. She wasn't all that old, it was really strange. I tried taking my mind off of that and focused on the lesson. I look at my paper. I don't remember learning anything... I begin to doodle on my page. Once again, Stereo's name begins to come to mind. I doodle what I hope he looks like; I think it's a bit petty to set expectations but then again, I used to think blackberries were gross. Now look at me, I'm wearing a blackberry tanktop. I look around the room. I notice a few boys staring at me like I'm coffee and they need their caffeine dose of the day. I roll my eyes and smile a bit. I hear a deep chuckle, it sent shivers down my spine. It apparently spooked the boys because they immediately went back to work. A boy spoke.   
  
'S'cuse me, sir? There seems to be a few man-whores in our class who want to jump on the new girl.' He chuckled deeply once again.    
  
I giggled, 'No punishment necessary.'    
  
The boy got up and walked over to my desk. He sat next to me and chuckled once again, 'Luna, right?'   
  
I nodded.   
  
'I'm council idiot.'    
  
My heart skipped a beat, 'I've... heard a lot about you.'   
  
He smiled a bit and leaned back in his chair.   
  
I stared at my paper, 'You know, you could hurt yourself.'   
  
He laughed a bit and worked on his paper. He had a smug look on his face, I couldn't help but blush. He was very attractive, more than I could have imagined. He had a 5 o'clock shadow, white hair with coloured tips, he was very muscular, had a sharp attractive jawline and much, much more. I tried to keep my eyes from staring but I couldn't help it.   
  
'No worries, sweetheart. Stare all you wish.'   
  
His flirtatious voice made me feel butterflies in my stomach. I shuffled nervously.   
  
'Staring is rude, I tend to avoid it at all costs.'   
  
He smiled slightly, 'I get it a lot. No worries, honey.'    
  
I smiled slightly but it faded quick. I focused on my work as he tried to talk to me.   
  
'Ignoring is more rude than staring.'   
  
I giggled, 'I'm trying to work.'    
  
'Working is for nerds,' He laughed, 'I'm... already finished.'   
  
He playfully hid his face in shame. I tried not to laugh at that, 'Working is for nerds,' I spoke, 'and I just finished.'   
  
He laughed once more. I began to hear girls talking.    
  
'I um... I should... go to the library.'   
  
I gathered my stuff and handed my assignment into the teacher. Stereo did the same. Him and I both walked out of the classroom.    
  
'Ignore those girls, they're just jealous that I'm talking to you, not them.' He smiled.   
  
'You're really cocky for someone who claims themselves as a nerd.' I giggled slightly.    
  
'Everyone is different, Miss.'    
  
'Fair.'   
  
We both walked silently to the library. He was very sweet... or at least, he tried to be. Not only that, he was MY soulmate. Why would I be paired with someone like him? I looked at my arm.    
  
'Thinking about your soulmate, huh?'   
  
His voice caught me off guard, 'Yeah I um... yeah.' I giggled nervously.   
  
'Whoever they are, they are really lucky.'    
  
My faced heated up, 'Yeah...'   
  
We arrived at the library. He held the door open, like a gentlemen. I thanked him and walked in. I quickly walked out of sight. I hid behind a bookshelf, trying to find a good book to read. I couldn't stop thinking about him, my mind raced. He's seems so sweet and kind, more than I've been told. I've always pictured him as a cute, shy boy who got picked on a lot. I got the exact opposite! He was seemingly popular, kind, muscular... he kind of looked like a typical American Football player if anything. I looked around for a good book to read. I couldn’t find anything interesting to read until I found Stephen King’s ‘The Shining’ in the library. I was surprised that a book by such an amazing author would be in a school that can barely afford renovations. Not to mention the hundreds of other books. Maybe they should stop buying books and actually fix the school up a bit. I chuckled to myself and began to read. I’ve always been interested in horror films inspired by Stephen King, like The Shining or Carrie, but I’ve never purchased the books myself. All of them have gone unread, well… other than IT. Father has one of the first editions and pushed me to read it. Of course, I loved it. I started to murmur out some of the sentences involuntarily. I jumped at the sudden, ‘Found you~’ in my ear. I shuffled uncomfortably. I hate people whispering in my ear, it makes me feel… strange. I don’t like that sudden feeling of excitement. I started reading to myself once more but he whispered in my ear once more.   
  
‘You’re really cute.’   
  
The seductive purr of his voice makes me shiver. I let out a flustered squeak and pushed him away, but he crawled back over and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt warmth while in his arms, he made me feel safe. I loved the feeling he gave me when he hugged me, a sense of familiarity. It made me feel… content… happy. I hugged him. I’m not really sure what made me do it; He’s only an acquaintance. I don’t even know what he’s really like or if he’s dangerous in any way. I felt his face bury itself into my shoulder. He loved this as much as I did. I felt him smile as he hugged me tighter, he spoke;   
  
‘I love this hug,’ His smile grew bigger, ‘It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. You’re the first person who’s made me feel this in a while. It’s silly, I know… but despite only knowing you for like… half an hour, I already know you’re going to be one of my best friends.’   
  
I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. Despite not wanting to, I let go and went back to my book. He let out a disappointed huff and layed on me.    
  
‘Pay attention to me, I’m better than some stupid book.’   
  
He sounded a bit annoyed.   
  
I turned the other way, his head layed on my waist. He let out another disappointed huff and then whined softly.    
  
‘Fine, I’ll go back to class to see my boyfriend.’   
  
I stayed silent for a moment, then softly groaned. I laid on my back and let him lay his head on my tummy. Once again, I began to read my book.    
  
‘Pay. Attention. To. Me. Now!’   
  
‘You sound like a 6 year old.’ I spoke.    
  
‘You’re voice is beautiful,’ He quickly changes the subject, ‘I love it. Keep talking.’   
  
I let out a long sigh, ‘What do you want from me?’   
  
He glanced down for a second, then looked up at me.   
  
‘For you to keep talking?”   
  
‘No, no- You want something more. Why else would someone like you be talking to me?’   
  
He thought, and then smiled, ‘That’s for me to know, and for you to find out.’   
  
‘Well, if that’s the case, I’m leaving.’   
  
He choked, ‘Leaving?’   



End file.
